In some homes or buildings, for example in older homes, ceiling fans or light fixtures are not installed in ceilings. The present invention features a junction box device for installing in a ceiling or wall. The junction box device allows a ceiling fan or light fixture to be installed into an existing ceiling junction box or new junction box (e.g., easy installation with plug in/plug out).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.